Pink Lady
by Aome12341
Summary: Los mejores amigos de Kagome le insistieron para ir al club mas famoso de toda la ciudad. ¿Que pasa cuando se encuentra con uno de sus amigos de la universidad y éste decide llevarla a su casa? Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi gente! Aqui les dejo mi participacion en el reto _"_¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?_" _del foro "Hazme el amor".**

**Disclaimer: La serie Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei, si fuera mia mandaria a Kikyo en un cohete a Jupiter y sin regreso.**

**Pink Lady**

**Capitulo 1…**

* * *

Pink Lady, un nombre peculiar para una bebida, no sabía si era porque estaba ebria o qué, pero le pareció muy gracioso, la traducción del nombre seria dama rosa…en definitiva estaba muy ebria en ese momento, tanto que hasta el gato del bar tender que estaba observándola desde la repisa más alta y vacía le parecía gracioso, aunque este la mirara como si fuera una de sus presas y quisiera atacarla.

No sabía cómo fue que dos de sus mejores amigos, Sango y Jinenji, la convencieron de ir a ese club, la música sonaba con fuerza y dudaba que si alguno de ellos dos la llamara los escuchara. Hablando de ellos, se acercaron hasta su amiga para tratar de convencerla de ir a bailar con ellos.

-Vamos Kagome ven con nosotros-Dice Sango tomándola de un brazo.

Kagome se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y le pidió al bar tender que le sirviera otra copa bien llena.

-Por favor Kagome, no nos gusta vete así-Dice Jinenji viendo a su amiga con tristeza.

-Pues no me hubieran traído-Dice la azabache dándole un trago a su bebida-Les había dicho desde un principio que no quería venir.

-``Y ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias´´-Piensa Sango con pesar, habían traído a su amiga para que se divirtiera y se distrajera un poco, pero desde que llegaron la chica ha estado sentada bebiendo sin parar.

Kagome acababa de terminar con su novio, Bankotsu, o mejor dicho fue él quien la mando al diablo sin ninguna explicación, solo le dijo ``_Ya no quiero volver a verte, esto se acabo_´´, desde entonces no ha querido salir de casa más que para ir a la universidad o hacer las compras, su ánimo estaba por el piso. Sus amigos intentaron animarla de todas las formas posibles, pero ninguna dio resultado, ni traerla al club más popular de toda la ciudad había servido. La dejaron allí sentada bebiendo y se fueron de regreso a la pista de baile. Kagome los miro alejarse y bufo regresando su mirada chocolate a su copa que ya estaba por la mitad, suspiro, no le gustaba tratar a sus amigos de esa manera pero ya que, a lo hecho pecho.

-¿Qué haremos?, de verdad no quiero que Kagome se quede allí sentada el resto de la noche-Dice Sango con frustración mirando a Jinenji.

-No lo sé-Dice Jinenji rascándose la nuca, al levantar la vista se fijo en una de las mesas del lugar, en ella se encontraban tres hombres, dos de ellos de cabello negro atado, uno lo tenía largo atado en una cola alta y el otro lo tenía corto atado en una cola baja, el tercero tenía el cabello corto de color plateado-Oye Sango, ¿Qué esos chicos de allí no son los chicos que estudian en la misma universidad que Kagome y tú?-Pregunta señalándolos.

-A ver-Dice Sango mirando en la dirección que señalaba su amigo-Si, son Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha, ven-Dice jalando a Jinenji hacia la mesa-Hola chicos.

-Oh pero si es la bella Sango-Dice Miroku con una sonrisa al verla llegar.

-No intentes nada sospechoso Miroku-Dice Sango mirándolo amenazante, ya se sabía sus manías de sobra.

-Tranquila, no planeaba hacer nada-Dice Miroku con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza-¿Tanto desconfías de mi?

-Mejor ni te respondo-Dice Sango cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y qué los trae por aquí?-Pregunta Koga mirándola con curiosidad.

-Kagome-Dice Sango señalando la barra, Kagome estaba pidiendo otra copa de Pink Lady.

-Se ve terrible-Dice Inuyasha alzando una ceja-¿Todavía esta así por Bankotsu?-Pregunta tomando un trago de whisky del vaso que estaba frente a él.

-Sí, y si soy sincera ya me estoy cansando de esto-Dice Sango con enojo.

-También yo, ya no sabemos qué hacer con ella-Dice Jinenji.

Inuyasha los miro por un rato y luego miro a Kagome, la pobre se veía más deprimida que nunca, suspiro y se levantó de la mesa.

-Dejen que yo me encargue-Dice empezando a caminar hacia la chica.

-El esta ebrio ¿Verdad?-Pregunta Sango sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si-Dicen Miroku y Koga al unísono.

-Me lo imaginaba-Dice Sango mirándolos a ellos, no era normal que Inuyasha se comportara de esa manera.

Observaban desde lejos ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?, Sango y Jinenji se sentaron con los otros dos sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha. El ojidorado llego con Kagome que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola Kagome-Saluda Inuyasha sentándose a su lado, la chica se asusto ligeramente y luego lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol.

-Vine con Miroku y Koga a pasar el rato-Dice Inuyasha restándole importancia-Tu deberías de estar haciendo lo mismo con Sango y Jinenji-Dice mirándola con cierto enojo.

-¿Acaso viniste a sermonearme?-Dice Kagome dando un trago muy largo-Tu estuviste igual o peor cuando Kikyo te dejo.

Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo, Inuyasha no se esperaba eso, aunque de todos modos ya se veía lo ebria que estaba así que no dijo nada, aunque sabía que lo decía era cierto no dejaría que lo afectara.

-Vámonos-Dice cortante quitándole la copa para luego beberse lo que quedaba de un solo trago y dejarla sobre la barra, el tampoco estaba muy sobrio que se diga pero al menos estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, se levantó y agarro a Kagome del brazo jalándola fuera del club.

-Oye no, déjame-Dice Kagome tratando de zafarse del agarre sin mucho éxito, el era más fuerte que ella, y aparte estaba muy mareada, sentía que su estomago evacuaría en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha saco su celular una vez estaban afuera y al verlo tenía un mensaje de Miroku.

_Miroku:_

_¿Qué sucedió amigo? ¿Por qué salieron así de repente?_

_Inuyasha:_

_Kagome está muy ebria, la llevare a su casa._

_¿Podrías preguntarle a Sango si sabe si Kagome trajo sus llaves?_

Después de enviar ese mensaje ayudo a Kagome a subirse en su auto del lado del copiloto, y luego se monto él en el lado del conductor, no paso mucho para recibir la respuesta de Miroku.

_Miroku:_

_Sango dice que revises el bolso de la señorita Kagome, deberían de estar en el bolsillo grande a un lado._

Inuyasha hizo lo que le pidieron, pero no encontró nada.

_Inuyasha:_

_No las tiene._

_Miroku:_

_Sango dice que revises en el más grande._

Reviso el bolsillo más grande y al igual que en el otro no las encontró allí tampoco, y es que Kagome tenía un desastre allí dentro.

_Inuyasha:_

_¿Sabes qué? La voy a llevar a mi casa, queda más cerca y no tendré que inspeccionar el desastre del bolso de Kagome._

_Miroku:_

_Como tú digas._

_Sango dice que espera que no te propases con ella._

_Inuyasha:_

_Je, ni que fuera tu._

Envió el mensaje y encendió el auto. A los pocos segundos de arrancar recibió otro mensaje de Miroku.

_Miroku:_

_Yo jamás me propasaría con una chica que esta ebria._

_Inuyasha:_

_Miroku, tú y yo sabemos que lo que dices, lo que piensas y lo que haces son cosas muy distintas._

_Miroku:_

…

_Inuyasha:_

_¿Ves como tengo razón?_

Mientras enviaba este mensaje, Kagome lo observaba, no es que no se hubiera fijado antes, pero Inuyasha era muy apuesto, en secreto siempre observaba sus ojos, dorados como el sol que la derretían por dentro, cuando lo veía entrenar en el equipo de artes marciales de la universidad, en el que ella también estaba, notaba su bien formado cuerpo cuando le quitaban la parte de arriba del uniforme en una pelea de práctica, era tonificado pero no musculoso. Inuyasha sentía que lo observaban, al llegar a un semáforo observo a Kagome, estaba quedándose dormida; suspiro, él sabía perfectamente por lo que la chica estaba pasando y no la criticaba por lo que hacía.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, había desarrollado un cariño que iba más allá de la amistad por ella, pero no podía decírselo y mucho menos ahora.

1-Porque estaba ebria y estaba por quedarse dormida.

Y 2-Porque estaba pasando malos ratos por culpa del idiota de Bankotsu.

Siguió manejando hasta llegar a su casa, estaciono el auto en el garaje y luego ayudo cargo a Kagome hasta una habitacion, y no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n...  
**

**En el proximo cap Lemmon nOn...**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon

**Bueno eh aqui el segundo y ultimo cap n.n...Lo iba a subir mas temprano pero se fue la luz justo cuando lo iba a subir, Ahora son la 5:33 minutos de la tarde (O almenos esa era la hora a la que subi este cap)(27/06/2014), es una molestia.  
**

**Sere sincera, este es mi primer lemon, mio de mi propiedad, mia de mi xD, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: la serie Inuyasha no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Kikyo habria sido un sacrificio para el Monte Fuji.**

**Pink Lady**

**Capitulo 2…(Lemon)**

* * *

Inuyasha se encamino a la habitacion de huéspedes con cuidado de no golpear a Kagome contra algo, al llegar deposito a Kagome en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se alejo solo un poco de ella aspirando ese aroma a jazmín que lo volvía loco. Se quedo mirándola por un momento, hasta dormida era hermosa, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas por el alcohol, Inuyasha paro su vista en sus labios rosados, como le gustaría poder apoderarse de esos labios que había soñado tantas veces con probar…espera un segundo, pensaba mientras seguía viendo esos labios, ella estaba dormida, si tenía cuidado de no despertarla…estaba decidido.

Se fue acercando a ella poco a poco y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, lo que no se esperaba era ser correspondido, Kagome había despertado y le estaba correspondiendo el beso mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, Inuyasha le resto importancia a esto y siguió con el beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado, pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y ella se lo concedió permitiéndole saborear cada rincón, empezaron una pelea entre sus lenguas en la cual no parecía haber un ganador. Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir aire y se separaron agitados mirándose a los ojos.

-Kagome yo…

-No…digas nada-Dice Kagome tratando de estabilizar su respiración para poder hablar-Yo ya sabía lo que tu sentías por mí.

-¿Cómo…?-Pregunta Inuyasha ¿Tan obvio era? ¿O acaso…?

-Koga-Dice Kagome leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Sabía que no podía confiarle ningún secreto a ese idiota-Dice Inuyasha con enojo, ya se las vería con el luego, ahora había una cosa más importante-Y tu…

-Inuyasha, no habría correspondido al beso si no sintiera nada por ti-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa dulce dejándolo aun mas sorprendido-Pero una parte de mi se negaba a creer que estaba enamorada de ti, me decía que era incorrecto porque cuando me di cuenta de ello aun estabas con Kikyo.

-Fue por eso aceptaste ser novia de Bankotsu-Dice Inuyasha recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

-Quería tratar de olvidarte, al principio funciono, Bankotsu era muy lindo conmigo y todo, pero sentía que lo traicionaba-Dice Kagome con tristeza-La verdad es que no me siento mal porque haya terminado conmigo, me siento así por que siento que lo estaba usando, cuando Koga me dijo lo que sentías por mi sentía que te lastimaba más de lo que lo hizo Kikyo, lo siento.

Inuyasha la observo en silencio por un momento, no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo, la amaba más que cualquier cosa, volvió a besarla con mucho cariño y ella correspondió, se separaron nuevamente e Inuyasha le sonreía.

-No digas tonterías Kagome, te amo y el saber que me correspondes es más que suficiente para mí-Dice mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y sus labios se juntaron una vez más en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas libraron una batalla en la que Inuyasha resulto vencedor. Mientras seguían besándose Inuyasha coló su mano por debajo de la blusa acariciando la suave piel, empezando a mover sus manos por la suave espalda.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles aire, Inuyasha aprovecho la separación para ir directamente a su cuello donde empezó a mordisquearlo un poco haciendo que la chica soltara leves gemidos arqueando el cuello para darle más espacio.

Luego de unos momentos Inuyasha se alejo de su cuello y fue a su oído.

-¿Te está gustando?-Dice con voz ronca y seductora, Kagome asintió-Pues esta por ponerse mejor-Dice para luego volver a su cuello.

Movió la mano que estaba en la espalda de ella por debajo de la blusa y la llevo a uno de sus senos acariciándolo sobre el sujetador causando otro gemido de placer de la chica. Se separo de su cuello nuevamente y la miro a los ojos con su otra mano sujetando la blusa pidiendo permiso para quitarla, Kagome estiro los brazos y él le quito la blusa arrojándola lejos para luego deshacerse del sujetador, sinceramente ya le estorbaba, luego llevo su boca hasta uno de ellos y empezó a succionarlo y morderlo mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro.

Kagome soltaba leves gemidos mientras que con la poca cordura que tenía le quitaba la playera a Inuyasha que no se resistió y la arrojo al mismo lugar en él arrojo su blusa. El ojidorado volvió a aprisionar los labios de ella iniciando una nueva batalla con sus lenguas, una vez volvieron a separarse y él le quito las dos últimas prendas dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Ella se sonrojo un poco, y no era por el alcohol, este había abandonado su organismo hace un largo rato, Inuyasha se acerco a su rostro sonriendo.

-Perfecta-Es lo único que dice antes de darle un beso y empezar a bajar dejando un rastro de besos hasta esa parte sensible de ella y comenzó a lamerla.

Ella empezó a gemir mas fuerte mientras apretaba la sabana entre sus manos y arqueaba levemente la espalda. Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y luego introdujo uno de sus dedos en esa húmeda cavidad intensificando los gemidos de la chica, luego introdujo un segundo y un tercero, Kagome se retorcía en la cama, el placer la estaba volviendo loca, él continuo hasta que Kagome ya no pudo más y llego al clímax. Inuyasha se arrodillo en la cama y se relamió la boca de una manera tan sexy que Kagome se mordió el labio.

-No imagine que fueras tan deliciosa-Dice Inuyasha lamiendo sus dedos, Kagome se sonrojo de una manera que hacia guerra con un tomate.

-No digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza-Dice tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué?, si solo estoy diciendo la verdad-Dice Inuyasha apartando las manos de Kagome para luego robarle un beso que Kagome correspondió enseguida.

Se separo de ella por la falta de aire y luego se quito tanto los pantalones como los bóxers dejando su miembro al descubierto, Kagome quedo boquiabierta ¿Eso cabria dentro de ella?, ahora estaba un poco asustada. Inuyasha se volvió a subir a la cama y se posiciono sobre ella separando un poco sus piernas.

-Tranquila, prometo que seré cuidadoso-Dice al notar el miedo en sus ojos, el jamás la lastimaría, ella asintió-Quiero que me abraces y no me sueltes-Dice recibiendo otro asentimiento departe de ella.

Kagome hizo lo que le pidió, se abrazo a él mientras se introducía en ella lentamente hasta llegar a esa barrera que indicaba que ella era virgen y la traspasó, Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor dejando escapar algunas lagrimas que Inuyasha se encargo de limpiar.

-Avísame cuando pueda moverme-Dice Inuyasha en su oído.

Pasado un minuto Kagome dejo de sentir aquel dolor que fue reemplazado por un inmenso placer.

-Inuyasha, ya puedes moverte-Dice escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, al principio fueron movimientos lentos, pero luego empezó a ir más rápido. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitacion.

-I-Inuyasha, m-más rápido-Dice Kagome desesperada, Inuyasha obedeció y fue más rápido.

Sus brillaban a causa del sudor, Inuyasha la beso ahogando los gemidos de ambos en la boca contraria, sentían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento, y así fue, Kagome fue la primera en llegar al clímax y luego Inuyasha la siguió dejando su semilla dentro de ella y desplomándose. Los dos respiraban agitados tratando de normalizar su respiración, al cabo de unos minutos lograron recuperar el aliento. Inuyasha rodo quedando a un lado de Kagome, tomo la cobija cubriendo a ambos, Kagome se recostó en su pecho.

-Inuyasha-Llama a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¿Mmm?-Dice Inuyasha, también se estaba quedando dormido.

-Te amo-Dice Kagome cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo a ti-Dice Inuyasha depositando un beso e su frente para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos días después en la universidad, Kagome estaba charlando animadamente con Sango y Jinenji en el patio.

-No te creo ¿En serio paso eso cuando nos fuimos?-Pregunta Kagome incrédula.

-Si-Dice Sango completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¿Y qué paso luego?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-Los guardias de seguridad atraparon a Miroku y a Koga y los sacaron literalmente a patadas del club-Dice Jinenji.

-No puedo creerlo, esos dos están locos-Dice Kagome con una gota estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-Esas son las cosas que pasan cuando bebes demasiado-Dice Sango con cierto enojo, a ellos también los habían sacado por culpa de esos dos.

-¿Y qué hicieron con ellos?-Pregunta Kagome tratando de evitar que su amiga estallara, por lo menos por un segundo.

-Pues no nos quedo de otra que llevarlos a sus casas-Dice Jinenji con cierto tono de burla mirando a Sango.

-Pues claro, no podíamos dejarlos a su suerte-Dice Sango ignorando la mirada de su amigo.

-Sango llevo a…

-¡No lo digas!-Grita Sango histérica, si decía a quien había llevado…

-Llevaste a Miroku ¿Cierto?-Dice Kagome dando en el blanco.

-Si-Dice Sango agachando la cabeza.

-Pero no se propaso contigo ¿O sí?-Pregunta Jinenji alzando una ceja.

-Pues…ahora que lo mencionas, se comporto como todo un caballero, ni siquiera me toco y me decía cosas muy lindas-Dice Sango con tono de asombro.

En eso Kagome ve a Koga, Inuyasha y Miroku acercándose y sonríe, al parecer ya le habían contado todo porque Inuyasha se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Sabes?, dicen que los ebrios y los niños son los únicos que siempre dices la verdad-Dice Kagome mirando a Sango que se sonrojo a más no poder-Hola amor-Dice al ver a Inuyasha y los otros dos llegar.

-Hola-Dice Inuyasha tratando de parar su risa para darle un beso corto a su novia, claro está que volvió a reírse-¿Ya te contaron?

-Sí, no puedo creer que ustedes dos terminaran tan ebrios que empezaran a cantar cosas sin sentido mientras abrazaban a gente prácticamente desconocida-Dice Kagome mirándolos con reproche cruzando los brazos.

-Y no solo eso, mira esto-Dice Inuyasha sacando su celular, se metió en internet y puso un video que le mostro a Kagome.

**En el video…**

_-Vamos todos a bailar-Cantaba Miroku con una botella de tequila en alto abrazado al cuello de una mujer que estaba en shock_

_-A este ritmo peculiar-Cantaba Koga abrazado al cuello de un hombre que lo miraba enojado._

**En la realidad…**

-O por Dios, ¿Los grabaron?-Dice Kagome tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Ni lo menciones-Dice Koga con pesar-Al parecer Ginta y Hakaku estaban ahí y no los vi, esos desgraciados, cuando los vea los moleré a golpes.

-Que…mala suerte tuvieron…jajajajaja-Ríe Kagome a todo pulmón, ya le era imposible aguantar la risa.

En fin, ignoraban por completo lo que había ocurrido después de que Inuyasha y Kagome se fueran del club, pero ya no les importaba tanto como saber que por fin habían recuperado a su amiga, estaban muy felices de saber que ahora era feliz.

oOoOoFINoOoOo

* * *

**Pink Lady, es una bebida alcohólica que está hecha con:**

**11/2 onza de Ginebra, 2/3 onza de crema de leche y 1 pizca de Granadina.**

**Espero que les haya gustado...¿Estubo bien el lemon? diganme porfa.**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡HASTA OTRA!**

**¡SAYO!**


End file.
